OrangeUMad's Hopefully Original BATIM Theories
by OrangeUMad
Summary: These are a collection of my BATIM theories from before Chapter 5 was released. [Please do not review this as I am waiting for the November release. I will update this when I play the game for myself.]
1. Joey Drew is NOT Bendy

Joey Drew is fused to the Ink Machine.

While many fans speculate Joey is "Bendy", I think it is possible Joey is the machine we come to fear.

Support for this theory:

•Bertrum Piedmont:

Summary: Bertrum is the only character fought in the game so far that has not had any correlation to ink. (The Butcher Gang does not count because of the Ink Hearts in them.) He is literally is creation: an amusement park ride.

Relevance:

A) He is a living machine, making it possible that someone else in Joey Drew Studios could be a machine as well.

B) He is a representation of his greatest work. While Joey Drew's greatest work arguably is the Bendy cartoon, the Ink Machine project was for his greatest goal: to cheat death.

C) He is potentially foreshadowing a fight with the Ink Machine itself. The mechanics are unique in this fight. It could possibly be preparation. Also, in his first tape, he mentions making "colossal wonders". This shows he has a bit an ego like Joey which may mean this is a milder version of the Ink Machine fightx

D) "But I'm still here!" That line might be a suggestion that two can play at a machine game.

•Susie Campbell/"Alice"

Summary: Susie Campbell was the original voice actor of Alice Angel. She became obsessed with the character, even to the point of wanting to be her, so she was easily manipulated by that. When Allison Pendle took over, she became jealous. Given the game files for the new Alice, it is highly likely that "Alice" was Susie.

Relevance:

A) How she was manipulated. It is heavily implied that Susie and Joey were dating. However, it was just so that Susie would go through the machine to become an angel, so it was implied.

B) How Susie was reborn. She claims she was reborn by an inky womb, not a machine. This would be consistent with the fact that Joey was only using her.

C) Susie was reborn with free will. If Joey were "Bendy", there would be no way he would allow it given all the signs in the studio to work hard and threats to dock pay if you don't. Also, it was shown that Joey Drew is a compulsive liar and did not actually feel anything for her.

D) The fact that "Alice" is deformed but otherwise perfect. Susie Campbell knows she ended up being a mistake even the after the reborn. This is akin to a manufacturing mistake rather than a deity that prides itself in its creation.

E) She fears of "being held back!". Because of deformity, she would have to be reprocessed to be the perfect angel. This is like products being recalled.

F) She tries to restore her beauty. Even though it is heavily implied by the Franken-Boris fight where he leaks ink like crazy when he is hit, she refers to herself as "almost perfect". She clearly would have a reason to want to look better since her deformity would be signal to be reprocessed. If could avoid it, she could be free from being needed to be reproduced.

G) She talks about a demon and the Ink Demon. While it could be one in the same, the Demon Path (not Ink Demon Path) has a recording by Joey, the person she calls a demon. While "Bendy" might be the demon she doesn't want touching her from the monologue, it could mean Joey because of their previous romantic relationship which might imply physical contact.

H) Her attitudes about Joey and "Bendy". When she talks about Joey affirmatively, she was upset if not crying. However, when she talks about "Bendy", she is ambivalent about him. While they could be interrelated, she knows to fear the Ink Demon unlike her rebellion against Joey. She admits she obeys this rule. She also seems to enjoy it when Henry angers "Bendy".

I) The fact she makes Henry destroy the Bendy cut-outs knowing full well the consequences. If "Bendy" was Joey, then why would she almost let "Bendy" kill Henry? It would only add fuel to the fire. Also, why would she work with the Ink Demon if he is Joey? He betrayed her and she knows it, so there is no good reason.

J)The fact she wants to kill Henry. Henry was referred in the letter as Joey's "best pal". Then again, he left the studio, showing that there was a falling out between him and Joey. It negates the "best pal" notion. The killing of Henry is "Bendy's" end goal in Chapter 3. Even though "Bendy" spares Henry in Chapter 4, she still wants to kill Henry.

K) The fact there is a Boris clone with its heart harvested out is in the first chapter. The only character with this M.O. is "Alice". However, Chapter 1 is where "Bendy" first spawns which highly suggests he might have been there before. If this is the case, why would "Alice" ever go back there? No one else is known to have been her "errand boy" besides Henry.

•"Bendy"

Summary: "Bendy" is so far the primary antagonist of the game, so he obviously tries to kill Henry whenever he gets the chance. However, Chapter 4 showed moments where he spares Henry.

Relevance:

A) "Bendy" kills the Projectionist to save Henry. This is inconsistent with how many times the Ink Demon has tried to kill Henry. While it may be for some ultimate goal, I cannot say for sure what it is if it exists. Also, from the recordings including Joey's, we can tell he has no empathy towards his employees. There is no reason for "Bendy" to spare Henry if he is Joey. There is no benefit unless something happened that we don't know about. Also, the fact that the tape where Joey admits he lied to his workers about caring for him comes before this duel shows that "Bendy" knows Henry has been lied to because in Chapter 3, "Alice" mentions that "Bendy" can hear everything in a given place (place being chapter).

B) The fact that Henry had to start up the Ink Machine for "Bendy" to spawn. If Joey was the Ink Demon, why does "Alice" know to fear the Ink Demon? Why does she not say Joey, someone she has also referenced as being a demon? Also, how was Sammy Lawrence able to start a cult dedicated to "Bendy" in so little time? It can be inferred that the difference in time between the first two chapters is short time since Henry wakes up with a headache.

C) The cartoon character Bendy is not Joey Drew's original creation. While Joey edited the character and took ownership of him after Henry quit, he is not the creator no matter what he claims. While the the connection between the two is significant for Joey, the Ink Machine itself is the thing is the most significant thing to him. Also, if "Bendy" hears everything (including the tapes presumably) and "Bendy" is Joey, then why would "Bendy" change his behavior? If Joey were "Bendy", he already showed is true nature and could not turn back. If "Bendy" is not Joey, then he would have a reason to spare Henry.

D) His worshippers. "Bendy's" followers are highly motivated in their religiosity towards him to seek freedom. The fact that there is a desire for freedom, which Joey clearly did not give out much due to his controlling nature, shows that they were previously in a state of being controlled, and if "Bendy" was the one fulfilling it, why would he be Joey? Also, they have motivations and complex feelings, including remorse and wanting to quit, so if Joey were "Bendy", why would he not get more productive people to worship him?

E) The scene where "Bendy" acknowledges seeing Henry in the vents. The fact that Henry just arrived from the Lost Ones' sanctuary might show that "Bendy" would need to protect Henry as one of his followers. Joey would not do that as he is a frequent traitor.

•Norman Polk/The Projectionist

Summary: Norman Polk was the head projectionist at Joey Drew Studios. When he was reborn, he became an inky person with a projector for a head.

Relevance:

A) The fact he is a humanoid merged with technology. This could imply the possibility that Joey Drew could be the Ink Machine.

B) The fact that he was killed by "Bendy". He was destroyed after Joey's Chapter 4 tape where admits he's a liar. He also projects Bendy cartoons from his head, a business-friendly thing. If Joey were "Bendy", he wouldn't need to kill Norman because he could kill Henry for him since he knows too much.

•The Lost Ones

Summary: The Lost Ones are inky people who show up in Chapter 4. They are depressed and are constantly reborn. They also are presumed to be Joey Drew's ex-employees.

Relevance:

A) "I just want to go home!" The fact that a Lost One says that shows that Joey Drew was a slave driver. He would overwork them like they were machines.

B) They have a glimpse of freedom. It is quite clear that they inhabitants of the inky womb, the well of voices, if you will. They are controlled, but they have goals. This is inconsistent with the Searchers who are also a monolithic group with a hive mind to kill Henry. They may also be recycled, but it looks like two leadership styles are at play.

C) They desire true freedom. This is different from the Searchers. Why would "Bendy" split up the forces if he were Joey? It is illogical.

D) They have slight variances in appearances from Lost One to Lost One. While the Searchers have various types, they are standardized. The only unique ones only have hats to distinguish themselves. The Lost Ones used to worship or still worship "Bendy", so if Joey were "Bendy", why didn't he standardize them?

E) They won't fight you. Again, this goes along with the splitting the forces logic

•Wally Franks' Chapter 1 Tape

Summary: Wally Franks records a message about the impractical Ink Machine and how to start it up.

Relevance:

A) "…to appease the gods, Joey says." This line sticks out because it refers to multiple deities. While "Bendy" is the only character worshipped in-game, there has to be multiple. If Joey wanted his employees to just worship him, why didn't he just say God? Perhaps Joey actually believes it.

B) Wally Franks calls him crazy but works for him anyway because "…he writes the checks…" Wally's motive is money, not religiosity. Joey accepts this compromise making it possible he just wants to control without necessarily being treated as a god.

•Boris Clones

Summary: Clones of Boris the Wolf are creations seen throughout the studio in Chapters 1 through 3. (Yes, Wally Frank's Boris counts because he is identical to them until the finale of Chapter 4. I am not counting Tom because of his unique design.)

Relevance:

A) They were mass-produced. So far, there is only one "Bendy" and one "Alice" that go by their character names. However, the Borises are referred as the same canonical name. The fact that they were repeatedly made the same the work of a machine rather than a god-like Ink Demon.

B) The "perfect Boris" is a named character while the clones are faceless. This shows there could be a possibility that there could be creations from the Ink Machine that were not people.

•Bendy Land/Bendy Hell

Summary: Bendy Land is the theme park made by Bertrum Piedmont for Joey Drew. Joey took the credit for it, angering Bertrum. This is the location of the penultimate chapter.

Relevance:

A) "Bendy" is only in locations outside of the theme park. If Joey were "Bendy," would he not feel comfortable roaming around the main parts?

B) The Bendy animatronic. This could easily foreshadow an emphasis on machinery.

C) The rides and carnival games. See B for explanation.

•Franken-Boris

Summary: Franken-Boris is the brainwashed version of Wally Franks' Boris. He attacks Henry on behalf of "Alice".

Relevance:

A) One of the main three cartoon characters can be controlled. This leads to the possibility that Joey could be controlling "Bendy" without being him.

B) His mechanical look. It could be symbolism that machinery kills innovation. This would be further supported by the fact that Joey redrew Bendy who looks different from the cartoon clips playing throughout the game.

•Allison Pendle/Allison Angel

Summary: Allison was the second voice actress of Alice Angel. She was transformed into a perfect version of "Alice", but she maintained her individuality.

Relevance:

A) The first Chapter 5 teaser trailer. She asked Henry where he was going, and he replied that he needed to get something from the Ink Demon. That fact this is allowed shows that there is an alliance against a greater evil.

B) She maintains her human name. This is relevant because it shows she was not enamored by Joey which if he were the Ink Demon, she wouldn't allow for the thing to be gotten.

C) She saves Henry from "Alice". This means she knew either Henry was lied to, the Ink Machine created evil creations or that Susie was betrayed. This is significant because it shows she either sees through Joey or is on his side.

•Thomas Connor/Tom

Summary: Thomas Connor was a cynical repair man under Joey Drew Studios. He was often critical of Joey. He became Tom, a unique Boris who fights alongside Allison.

Relevance:

A) His mechanical arm. This shows his individuality as well as possibly show that the Ink Machine is the real problem, not "Bendy". It could also mean he fights for Joey although unlikely.

B) He is willing to quit working for Joey unlike Wally. They both were repairmen under the same company. Thomas was Wally's opposite. Both hated the working conditions, but no matter how many "I'm outta here"s Wally said, he still took the money. Wally's Boris went evil but Thomas' has not. This is significant because it would imply a theme of money, something a machine is more related to than a religious figure.

•Joey's Chapter 3 Tape

Summary: In Chapter 3, if you take the Demon Path, you can listen to a tape by Joey about belief and his desire of immortality.

Relevance:

A) "Heck, if you have enough belief, you can cheat death itself! I might need to look into that." The fact that there is a tone shift shows that there is a genuine belief of achieving immortality. This is further confirmed by his book, The Illusion of Living. However, while "Bendy" is currently unkillable, the other creations are not. It is possible that "Bendy" could somehow be killed. If this is the case, why would Joey choose this form? Also, if he wants to be all-controlling, why be in a form that cannot affect the entire studio at once? The Ink Machine in its latest form would be the most ideal form to do that.

B) The topic is belief. This shows Joey is somewhat superstitious. This would confirm the Wally Franks tape in Chapter 1.

C) Joey ties belief to money and success. This would be slightly contradictory to "Bendy's" behavior because he is against everything tied to corruption of power. This includes the Searchers, "Alice", the Butcher Gang, Norman and Henry up to a point. They all show Joey's control as a successful producer. This contrasts with "Bendy's" followers who used to work for the joy of it or had outside lives.

D) Ink is flowing around the tape. This could be a tie to the Ink Machine.

•Joey's Chapter 4 Tape

Summary: Joey admits on tape that he was lying to his employees about them succeeding or getting anywhere with life.

Relevance:

A) If Joey is "Bendy", why is that tape lying around? "Bendy" can freely roam the studio.

B) It is placed near the Bertrum fight. This could suggest another battle against a machine who is Joey.

•The Illusion of Living

Summary: This is a book Joey Drew wrote either about animation or immortality.

Relevance:

A) It is Joey's donation to the Ink Machine. This is significant because he would know the creations of the machine would think they are alive when they are not. If he wanted immortality, then he shouldn't be "Bendy" because he wouldn't be living. The Ink Machine seems like the only viable way.

B)

•Bendy Animatronic

Summary: There is a Bendy animatronic in Bendy Land.

Relevance:

A) It is a machine. This could foreshadow Joey being the Ink Machine despite us thinking he is "Bendy".

•The Butcher Gang

Summary: The Butcher Gang is the villainous trio from the cartoon but now Shawn Flynn's twisted creations.

Relevance:

A) They are not necessarily people. Since they are multiple characters, it would be impossible for Shawn to be all of them given the game's logic. This is significant because it could mean some of the enemies could not be people as well as "Bendy".

•Their design. It shows they are most likely dolls come to life by Ink Hearts. Also, the mechanical parts might foreshadow the Ink Machine being the greatest danger like Joey.

•They are mass-produced. If they were created by "Bendy", why doesn't he spare them like the Lost Ones when he walks into the same room with them?

•"The Creator Lied to Us."

Summary: This message is scrawled on many walls in Joey Drew Studios.

Relevance:

A) If Henry is the "creator," why would the Lost Ones not attack him? If Joey were "Bendy", he would have a reason to tell the Lost Ones that Henry is the creator to be mad at. A non-Joey "Bendy" would probably not know about this. Also, what did Henry lie about?

B) If Joey is the "creator" and "Bendy", then why is it on the walls? The Lost Ones wouldn't have been recycled because Joey would have killed them as "Bendy". Also, Joey lies when he takes credit for everyone else's work, most notably when he redesigned and claimed the cartoon as his own. Another possibility could be that they realized they were living a fake life.

•"He Will Set Us Free"

Summary: Another writing found on the studio walls.

Relevance:

A) A group of people need freedom. If Joey is "Bendy", the "he" who is being referred to as noted by Sammy in his first audio log, why is he the savior? He works like a tyrant, not letting people take many breaks.

B) A group of Lost Ones pose around a Bendy statue with that saying near. Since the Lost Ones are presumably employees of Joey's, why would they be seeking out freedom from the same person oppressing them?

•The Ink Machine

Summary: The titular machine the game centers around. It gives life to inky creations.

Relevance:

A) It is in the title. If it was not that significant to the plot, then why is it the second object of the title. Also, its placement in the title might prove it to be the ultimate bad Henry fights. This is significant to Joey not being "Bendy" because while "Bendy" is the immediate threat, Joey is the bigger bad as seen through the commentary from the audio logs.

B) It follows Henry down with no true controller. If Joey is "Bendy", who is sending the Ink Machine down?

C) "…above all, fear the machine." This part of the game's description stands out because it shows that "Bendy" is not the ultimate bad guy. The only person who would fit that conclusion is Joey.


	2. Purpose of Ink Hearts

Ink Hearts determine whether or not a creation from the Ink Machine used to be person.

While the Ink Hearts have only to do with the "Alice" arc, I think they have a greater meaning. A non-person creation will have one, but a person-turned-creation does not.

Support for this theory:

•Humans have hearts inside them, making an Ink Heart unnecessary. All that changed about the humans were there appearances.

•"Alice" doesn't recognize them as if she has one. While hearts may be gross to some, she refers to them as "extra-thick ink."

•"Alice" calls Wally Franks' Boris the "perfect Boris" without ripping his heart out. She can tell he was human by his behavior.

•Franken-Boris disintegrated into ink upon defeat due to the Ink Hearts in him. He bleeds out unusually profusely. The fact that "Alice" had all those Ink Hearts at her disposal without much progress on making her look exactly like a perfect Alice Angel suggests she was really saving the Ink Hearts for the perfect Boris.

•"Alice" is slaughtered by Allison Angel without disintegration. This is unlike most creations Henry fights which have had Ink Hearts and disintegrate.

•Norman is killed without disintegration. This would confirm that he is human since all previously human characters that die do not disintegrate like those that potentially have Ink Hearts.

•Sammy Lawrence is killed by "Bendy" presumably. Even though it is off-screen, ot sounded more like a person getting killed than a common enemy being defeated.


End file.
